


Haven

by MistressofHappyEndings



Category: Split Second
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash ... maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: "Stone, your house is a haven of filth!"





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, it finally happened. Over twenty years of obsessing with this movie and these characters, and I finally get around to writing a story for them. This is just a snippet of a thing, and I may expand on it later, but here it is for now. Let me know what you think!

“Stone, your house is a haven of filth!” 

“So?”

“So? We have enough trouble fighting crime. We shouldn’t have to fight disease when we come home, too. I mean, I don’t mind a bit of a mess, but this is taking it a bit too far.”

“We?”

“Yes, we. The only place I spend more time in is the precinct. And I, for one, would like to have someplace clean to sleep, to eat, to relax in after a hard day’s work. I think it would do wonders for you, too.”

“Wonders, huh? What kind of wonders?”

“Wouldn’t you like to make dinner without worrying about rats in your cupboard? Or wake up without a crick in your neck from crashing on the couch? Or pigeon’s roosting in your hair? What about eating a proper, home-cooked meal from ingredients you pulled from a well-stocked refrigerator? You know, things normal people do.”

“We’re not normal people.”

“Yes, yes, I know. I’d just think it’d be nice not to have to worry about rabies or tetanus every time we sit down, that’s all. And maybe …”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we need a bit of normalcy? Or as close as the two of us can get. Never mind, forget I said anything.”

“What’s this really about, Oxford?”

“Nothing.”

“Durkin!”

“It’s nothing.”

“Dick. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I – I’m just tired, Harley. The scars never stop burning, and even when I do manage to fall asleep, the nightmares just wake me back up. I can’t remember what I used to be like before … before. I’m sorry, I have no right to criticize. I guess I just wanted something to remind me that it’s not all horror and pain.”

“Come here.”

“Harley …”

“Sssh, just come here, Dick.”

“Mmm …”

“I wish I could give you normal, but I don’t know what that is any more. I’m not sure I ever did. But if cleaning my apartment will help, we can do that. We’ll have to go get some cleaning supplies, though. I haven’t bought any in years.”

“You don’t have to do that …”

“Or maybe we should just look for an apartment for the two of us.”

“Harley?”

“Well, it’d be easier than cleaning this place, and I kinda don’t want to stay here anymore anyway, after what happened with Satan and Michelle and all. It doesn’t feel safe. And I know you don’t want to go back to your place since Robin left. It just make sense to get a place of our own without any bad memories in it, if we’re really going to try this normal thing out.”

“I – I don’t know what to say. Are you saying you want to be roommates or …?”

“I’m saying we should get a place with two bedrooms and see what happens. I like you, Dick, but I don’t know if I want anything more from you than being partners and friends and this … whatever this is. Do we have to define anything right now?”

“No. I like this, whatever it is, too. I like you. And I’d like to find an apartment that would suit us both. Thank you, Harley.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We might end up killing each other before the first week’s out.”

“Well, at least we both know how to hide a body if that happens.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a real smartass, Durkin?”


End file.
